Note the Heroine of Destiny
by AJHay1
Summary: Note is your average female teen with a love for Dragonball, like her schoolmates. When a new game Dragonball Heroes is released, she is really excited among the others. When she discovers she has won something rare, she heads over to play. But something then happens that was beyond her belief. Join Note and the Dragonball gang on a journey like never before.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, it AJHay1 here.

This is just a little story I just wanna say. I was not planning on doing Dragonball stories to this time, and of course I wanted to make Serena in Hoenn just to cover things on what really happened before the events of Serena vs the Kalos Queen. But I really wanted to do a Dragonball story after a Pokemon one, just cause I wanted to.

Just gonna say, this will go along the events Dragonball Z only, no movies included. Note only will be included as I feel as if it works better this way than not including too many more characters.

Thanks, enjoy this story and make sure to review fairly.


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Game Released

**Make sure to read the prologue before this.**

A bright golden sun settled over Satan City, a peaceful city filled with treasures, especially gaming treasures. Many, in fact probably all of the teenagers around Satan City were obliged to gaming. They all loved the game they brought, but what brings the entire teenage part of the city together is Dragonball. There are plenty of different tourneys over the culture of Dragonball, and many teens love it, like this female who looks like was meant to be in the game.

She was a teenager like all the others. Her name was Note, who really loved the amazement that Dragonball brings to the table. She was overly excessive at the game and loved it. On the new day, she woke up and headed to school after breakfast and all the necessities. She rode her bike straight to the bike parks and left it in a station. She was heading to class when she heard that the whole headed to an announcement video. Once she got there she met up with her friends Erito, Beat, Basaku, Viola and Forte and watched.

The announcement was a new Dragonball game, called Dragonball Heroes, which basically was like DBZ, but with cool extra characters. Many of the characters announced looked like Note and her group, which was pretty funny to them. It was awesome because this new game displayed new mechanics and after the video ended, the principal came to say that a select few will be able to get a first glance at the game, which will come at the weekend.

Note went to see her friends to talk about the video for a new game, which everybody was talking about. Note exclaimed "It's really exciting. A select thirty of us over 1500 students get a chance to play this Dragonball Heroes? Sounds like a lot of fun!", and she was extremely excited to see if her or any of her friends got the same chance. Days went by and more people were really hyped up over the chances of them going into a new dimension.

Soon enough, the weekend came around. Note slowly walked out of bed, got changed, and walked outside with a cup of Milo in her hands. She reached into the mailbox with drowsy eyes and after a Milo read the one letter to herself, and speechless, screamed in joy. It was good that her parents were away otherwise she would have woken them up and they would not have been happy. But Note could not contain her excitement. She quickly went upstairs to the group chat with her friends.

She explained that she was one of the thirty lucky ones going to play Dragonball Heroes, but none of the rest got one, but wished her luck in the game. She thanked them and quickly rushed over to the arcade with a golden ticket in her hand, giving Note access into the booth for Dragonball Heroes. Once she entered, she looked around for what felt like ages until she finally stumbled upon it.

At that point there was nobody, in fact, there was only one console. A man by the name of Sora came out and greeted him to Note. He then explained "So, walk up to the console with the golden ticket and slot it in, from there on you'll be able to play a new way like never before", and while she was a bit cautious, Note walked up and inserted the golden slip into the machine. From there, something strange happened.

The Dragonball world enveloped in front of her, but just afterwards, the machine screen began to glow bright yellow. Rays started to wrap around Note's entire body until Sora shouted "Good luck and have fun!", and from there, he was gone. Note was in some sort of dimensional loop as her clothes began to change. Her yellow shirt started loosing it's sleeves and was flattened out, with a red overshirt covering it. Her green shorts then turned red and baggy, with a green band over the waist. She then got two turqouise bands on her wrists and her shoes went from pink sneakers to blue and white shoes, with yellow tights coming out from the bottom.

She then awoke to be in the same spot she had looked to into the machine. She was bewildered by what was to come, but then, a tail sprouted out her backside, a saiyan tail, and then it awoke. She was inside the game! And she was so confused it hurt to even speak!

 **What is the deal with Note inside the game? Are the rest of the people in the game with her? More stuff to come in Part Two!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Inside the Game?

**Previously, Note along with her friends watched the Dragonball Heroes game preview, and Note, along with 29 others, went to the game. Little did they know they were being transported inside the game, like Note had before. What is happening here?**

Note carefully pinched herself to think if this was a dream, but it really wasn't. She was actually in the Dragonball World. It was bewildering to notice that she was actually a heroine of Dragonball in the first place. She then took a moment to feel something inside her body she never knew. She then started throwing some punches and fighting moves and was really impressed. Her fighting skills as a Saiyan were really more than expected.

Even still, she was extremely confused by what had happened then saw Sora appear along with the 29 other participants, all looking at each other. They all looked at the big screen seeing the yellow haired male as he looked at the thirty lucky pupils that were selected to be part of this exciting adventure. He scanner between all the individuals and saw all their species and capabilities, and then took a breathed and opened his mouth.

Sora spoke "Welcome to the Dragonball World. This is what we do for DBH, we transport other people to a dimension they didn't epect to be in, because this is the next generation", and all then looked at him and all the understood it. Sora then explained "You will be going on missions individually along the lines of Dragonball Z, because it seems like the easiest thing to do.", and all understood. He said that he will be watching and viewing everything they do, and to make sure that everybody has fun.

Note thought "Are we gonna be fighting among all the other DBZ characters? If so, then I feel pretty honoured!", and Sora said that they will be starting in the Namek Saga, facing off against the Ginyu Force. All were given a question to write down, and Note obiviously got in first. Sora said to her "Yes you will! Don't worry, everything will be fine. You're one strong one amongst the rest.", which calmed Note down. But it was going to be a big task to fight against people that looked potentially stronger than her.

Sora then said "We'll give you some time to relax before going in to fight in your first mission on Planet Namek.", and all took a breather to talk about how crazy it is. Note was talking with a Buu-like character about it, and she was really confused but excited to be adventuring into a new world. It was going to be a wild ride. The Buu guy said he really was ready, cause his fighting skills were pretty solid. Note noticed hers too and commented saying she agreed reluctantly, saying "It is pretty cool to notice our strength fairly easily, and I can tell we are on par with Namek Saga Goku, I think.", and the Buu guy agreed back to her.

After a quick break, Sora came back and talked to the thirty people. All stared at him and he said "Well, are you all ready?", and all replied "YES!". And with that Sora said "Alright, good luck, I'll make sure to keep updated with you at all times!", and with that, everybody disappeared from view and Note was alone, and on Planet Namek. It was tough to tell, but she felt a severe presence of power and decided to follow, as that was where Goku or Ginyu would be.

 **Is Note going to succeed on her missions through DBZ? What is in store for her when she is ready to fight? All answers soon to come on Part Three!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Namek Mission Begins

**Previously, Note and the other 29 pupils that joined DBH had missions to complete along the viewpoints of DBZ. Their first mission was to be stated on Planet Namek. And all were transported individually to Namek to start, and Note is beginning right away.**

As Note began to get closer to a surging power, she noticed what is really was. It was Capitan Ginyu, along with his team becoming the Ginyu Force. Note stared and carefully used to all the moves she had in the book, and then with a glowing white aura surrounding her, she sped off to the battlefields.

Capitan Ginyu, along with his troops Burter, Recoome, Jeice and Guldo, all lined up facing Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin. The five force members shot ki blasts at the trio, and all backed up. But then they saw Note and Gohan said "Who's that?", and Vegeta carefully examined and then said "She's that hero girl that Kakarot was talking about. I gues she's come as reinforcements, even if her power level is very high among ours.", and quickly, Note landed and faced the five fiends, now staring at her.

Ginyu then commented "Well what do we have here. A ametuer girl with a Saiyan tail and silly clothes.", and the force all laughed with joy. Note however, signalled a hand forward and waved it towards the force, no fear in her eyes. Ginyu said "So you wanna die badly, huh? Recoome, take care of her.", and soon, the orange haired muscle man sped forward to take on Note. He raised his fist in success and...

A punch landed straight in his guts, and Note stood there unharmed with her fist straight hitting Recoome. From there, she followed up with a jaw kick and a barrage of punches, and Krillin looked suprised and said "Woah, this girl has more than she thought, she could even take on Ginyu like that.", but Vegeta said "Not exactly Ginyu, but the other force members will fall to her with that amount of power.", and Gohan spoke up and said "Good enough until Dad comes.", and soon, Recoome was defeated at no mercy.

Note faced the force and said "Is that it? You can do more than that.", and Ginyu angrily ordered Burter and Jeice to attack at once. The duo looked prepared, but at the moment to strike again, Note blocked both attacks again. She then kicked Burter back and threw Jeice to the ground, and while the dynamic duo tried hard, once again, both could not stand up to Note and her powerful surge. Soon it was just Guldo and Ginyu left already. Guldo then whispered to Ginyu as he nodded his head, and soon, Guldo put his hands forward.

A beam of psychic energy emitted from Guldo's hands and Note was trapped instantly. Ginyu then raced forward, but Note determined, clenched both fists and powered up with a white aura again. She was freed and had enough time to block Ginyu's attack and punch him back. And soon, Goku has arrived on Namek and quickly went to the battle where Note was. From there he smiled and joined Note saying "I'll take it from here!", and Note nodded and stayed back

Goku then took down Guldo and Goku, only to be down for the count with Note, and for Vegeta, though tired, to finish the final blow. From there Namek was safe from the Ginyu Force, but not from something else from the destruction of the Dragon Balls. From there, it was time to face Frieza one for all.

 **Will Note and Goku be able to revive in time before Frieza tyranically kills Gohan, Vegeta and Krillin? And what will happen if Note doesn't quite finish the mission? All answers to come on Part Four!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Frieza's Tyranny

**Previously, Note met up with Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta and faced the Ginyu Force. With her high power she destroyed three members before Goku and Vegeta finished the job. By then, Frieza appeared after the Dragon Balls were destroyed and he faced the heroes instantly.**

Frieza instantly begun with Vegeta, barraging him down to mere limits, and the battle between Frieza and heroes continuously rattled onwards. The epic battle was only intensifying with everlasting barrages, while Note and Goku still in preservation in cotaminated water for a long time. Soon enough, Piccolo joined the fight and went up against his second form. His use of tactics and strength lead him to be stronger the Frieza, evem after a full power boost.

However, Frieza kept up with the heroes and overpowered them at the very moment they were getting closer to beating him. He got to his third form and only an enraged Gohan was enough to slightly hurt him. At that point Frieza was just too tired to continue this and progressed straight to his final form, and wth more power than ever, went and tried to end the heroes, but then, Vegeta stepped up to the plate. Although Vegeta fought valiantly against the galactic emporer, it still was not enough, and the saiyan prince was kileed. From there though, Goku and Note, stronger than ever before, made their appearance.

Goku, enraged at Vegeta's death went first, bursting at Frieza with exceptional striking action. Frieza and Goku were evenly matched, blow for blow. It was difficult to tell who was winning, but it seemed like Frieza was it enjoying it more than usual. Soon, Frieza decided to take it up a notch, and Goku, after minutes at a Kaioken times 20 level, let Note give it a go. And Note, with the same multiplier as Goku, charged at Frieza and landed punch after punch, but Frieza retaliated quickly and still overpowered Note also.

Note looked at Goku and teleported something to his mind, which Goku nodded on. Soon, Goku lifted into the air and Note shouted "Ice Barrage!", and then Frieza was caught in a chunk of ice, unable to move his whole body. Goku then lifted his hands into the air, and soon let all the energy from all living life around the world turn into a large blue orb of energy. Soon enough, he hurled the orb to Frieza, and Frieza shreiked as he was directly hit from the massive attack.

Soon, Gohan rejoined with his father, and Krillin and Piccolo smiled at each other. Note was pleased, but soon, tyranny struck again. A beam of energy daggered straight through Piccolo as he fell to the ground with a painful strike. Frieza then emerged and everybody was shocked, noticing that the spirit bomb was not enough to kill him at the percentage he was at. It was about time he ended this valiant fight.

He pointed a finger and raised a scared Krillin into the air with unimanginable speed, as he soared, Frieza slowly closed his hand, and Goku then yelled "No! STOP THIS FRIEZA!", but by then it was too late. Krillin managed to say "GOKU!", before exploding into a red fireball. He died also. Gohan was just shocked from the killing of his best friend. Note was just angry "You fiend! How dare you!", an Goku just stood there, facing the ground.

Then, the planet begun to shake wildly. Goku, enraged at Frieza, said "You, MONSTER!", and all Frieza could do was laugh, as Goku had continued with angry speech, exclaiming "I, will make, you SUFFER!", and soon, lightning bolts shot from different directions as Goku slightly changed, shocking Gohan, Note, and even Frieza. He hair jolted upwards as a golden tone revealed for a split second. Goku, extremely angry, then screamed wildly as soonhis body glowed a golden colour.

Note and Gohan looked in complete shock, where Frieza was purely enraged, as they saw Goku with blue eyes and a golden hair tone. He has turned Super Saiyan, facing Frieza again, with more power than ever.

 **Is Goku in Super Saiyan going to kill Frieza? And what about Note's mission, is she going to do the same? Find out in Part Five.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Goku and Note vs Frieza

**Previously, the heroes face off against Frieza, and after an arrival of Note and Goku, they won that day, or so they thought, becuase Frieza survived and killed Piccolo and Krillin before Goku angrily turned Super Saiyan. Will this be the conclusion to this mission?**

The immense presuure that was being exerted from Goku after transforming. Note felt shock in her face, but still looked like there was some hope. Goku then turned to Note and Gohan with a blue tint in his eyes. He said "Gohan, take Piccolo and find Bulma, get to the spaceship and leave. Note, stay with me. I may still need some help even like this.". Note quickly nodded, but Gohan still stood there in shock, Goku furiously said "GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I LOSE WHATEVER SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT!", and that was enough to snap Gohan out of it and leave with Piccolo.

While Frieza did remark a silly transition, he remarked "Oh well, what I do love about some things is a moving target.", and he quickly lifted a finger at Gohan, stilling flying through the air. He was about to shoot a beam but then Goku appeared instantly in front of him, grasping his hand. He said "Fool, you shouldn't be doing a thing after your death.", and Frieza shockingly said "What is this travesty of a transformation", and he knew he was about to find out.

So the fight begun. It was a continuation of punches, and Note could not even follow the movements of Goku and Frieza as they were too fast to notice. It was extreme. While the fight was still continuing, Sora called in with Note. Sora said "Hiya Note. How's Frieza doing?", and Note had a bit of seriousness on her face. She said "Well, Goku is taking him on right now in Super Saiyan, but I'm not sure what to do, even though Goku said he needed me for help.", and Sora said "I see. Well, I am gonna get you an ability right away, as that is what we do for you.", and soon, Sora was gone.

The battle continued, but Frieza was no match for Goku in this state, as Goku with enraged power was too much. It was easy to see that Frieza was beginning to get tired, but Note could not grieve the situation as she couldn't see a thing. But all was too noticable when Frieza then locked her eyes on Note. Frieza charged at her and Goku could not react in time to se Note barraged away in an instant. All then turned pitch black for Note, but she then felt a major source of anger surging through her.

Goku then focused on his main priority as then he was enraged for potentially killing three good friends. He and Frieza stared into submission as Frieza said "I have no need for this planet anymore! It can die along with me!", as he threw a Death Ball into Namek. Soon enough, it would be five minutes until the planet was destroyed. However, Frieza quickly turned to shock again. A Kamehameha wave was burst from near him, but is wasn't from Goku.

A figure stood there in a dusty cloud in the sky. The dust slowly cleared away to display a golden aura surrounding somebody. Then lengthy golden hair, spiked upwards along with a shiny clothed woman. Note then showed as a Super Saiyan, standing alongside Goku, who was impressed and opposed Frieza, shocked. It was time to turn the scales around, as Note exclaimed "Time to end this reign, Frieza. You are going to pay for killing our friends!", as the ominous air filled the battle scene

At that point, Frieza then powered up to 100%. His muscular structure was now extremely large, and his immense power was fully noticable. It was time for the female saiyan to step up to the plate and take on the tyrannical space pirate. Note charged at the bulky powered Frieza at full power as a clash of titans was about to begin.

 **Is Note powerful enough to combat Frieza? Will she beat Frieza and complete her first mission? All answers soon to come on Part Six.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Completed Mission One

**Previously, Goku as Super Saiyan faced Frieza, but in the process Note was knocked out. Frieza then had five minutes to end it as he attempted to destroy Namek, but then Note reappeared as a Super Saiyan, and charges at Full Power Frieza. How will this fight end?**

The clash begun. Note barraged at Frieza who even still valiantly fought back. It was grueling and a bit of a struggle against the bulky space emporer, and she thought it was not going to be enough. Goku knew what was happening, and he noticed a troublesome thing happening to Frieza. He decided to stay silent as the fight continued with Note starting to think it was getting easier.

It was not long before that Frieza noticed that his body was beginning to get strained, and then Note finally realised Frieza's mistake. It was time to end Frieza's suffering as Note decided that the timer on the planet's defusal was running out. Note breathed slowly as she then punched Frieza in the gut and kicked him into the ground, then quickly appearing behind her.

She crossed her arms into an X position, and then two balls of lightning were emitted from her hands. She bought the two ki blasts together and pulled her hands back, confidence in her eyes, as she yelled "Ka-me", as Frieza was stuck and unable to move, and then Note said "Ha-me", as the yellow ki blast then turned green, emitting strong lightning bolts from every part of the ball, and then Note lunged her hands forwards and yelled "HAAAAA!", as the blast charged straight for Frieza.

The green beam hit Frieza's core as he screamed in agony, which Goku then heard from afar and decided to join in. Goku could not feel a source of Frieza energy, and that was because when the smoke cleared there was no trace of Frieza at all. Frieza had died and the heroes won the day. Note looked at Goku and wished him luck getting out, and will see him soon enough. Note hit Finish on the Mission One button, and was teleported away back to the grasslands.

Note returned to see Sora staring at her, as he said "Well hello Note. You're the eighth person to finish the first mission", and that was a pretty good result by her, considering some people had some sort of strategy, in Note's thinking. It only took another fifteen or so minutes for the remainder to finish the mission, and Sora congratulated them.

Sora then decided to say "Well, now we are going to put you through to mission two, against Cell at the Cell Games. This is Mission Two of Four and will put you to a bigger test than before. But before we begin, we are going to assign you something for finishing Mission One.", and a beam of light hit all thirty heroes.

Note then saw her clothing beginning to change. Her green band extended out a red cape, and her pants became thin shorts. She then got a black shirt with extended sleeves and silver bands locked on her upper arms. Her tights became black and her red overshirt extended to her green waistband. She really liked the new look, and as she looked around all the others got new clothes. Sora explained that these clothes are more willing for heroes like you and then he wished him luck.

Note then was teleported to a valley on Earth, feeling the ominous winds straining on her body. She was about to embark at the Cell Games, which to her was a truly epic battle, and she was ready to make some big things happen with this battle too.

 **What is waiting for Note at the Cell Games? Is she going to win with the likes of the heroes? All too potentially come on Part Seven!**

 _Quick Little Story: I am making this series a bit shorter as you will see why when I release my third fanfiction. Thanks._


	8. Chapter 7 - The Cell Games

**Previously, Note and Goku successfully defeated Frieza before Note had returned to the grasslands. From there Sora announced the next mission and got the 30 heroes some new clothing. Then Note and the other heroes went to a valley for the Cell Games. What will happen now?**

Note searched around the valley for the arena, but saw another sparkling white aura up ahead. As she got closer she saw green skinned thing with antennas and purple clothes with a white cape and headband. It was Piccolo. She raced up to greet him as then he turned immeadiately to see her. Piccolo said "Note, it's good to see you, the Cell Games are about to begin. Coming?", to which she nodded and then the duo sped off to the arena in the vast valley.

From there Piccolo and Note saw the remaining heroes of Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Tien and Yamcha, and then saw Cell, a Bio-Android with green and black skin and black blades sprouted from his back. She noticed a ridiculing power immersing from the demonic warrior she thought "Cell looks incredibly strong, but with Goku and Gohan we could have a chance, along with me for that matter.", as then tension grew in the air. A sinister look on Cell's face knew he was ready for action to begin.

Goku as a Super Saiyan stood up to the plate first after a mishap from Hercule. Him and Cell begun, and from the looks of things the battle was very even. Nobody could tell who was winning or losing becauseboth were either blocking or taking extreme hits. It was pretty close to tell but then Goku then delivered an extreme blow, giving him an advantage, but later Cell announced that the limits were now the whole valley, so the duo could fight at a larger area with added effort.

Goku was doing well, but Cell was starting to gain the upper hand, but at that point the two titans decided to take things up a notch. They both powered up to a bigger level and from then on it was to fast for anybody to handle. Nobody could tell what was happening, but Gohan felt the power surge and told everybody that is was still anyone's game.

Goku then slammed Cell to the ground as he then put his hand together and yelled "Ka-me-ha-me", and everybody noticed that they all should take cover instantly. Vegeta then said that nothing would happen to them, and while all the rest were confused, he just said "Wait and see.", and they all did. Soon, Goku instantly flashed away from the sky and in front of Cell. Cell screamed while goku shouted "HAAAAA!", as the blue beam of ki surged out of his hands, coming into contact with Cell's entire body.

Cell then had his almost entirely destroyed in an instant, only some of his ligaments had remained, but had time to regenerate before Goku could act, shocking everybody. The fight had then continued until Goku decided to hand the fight over to his son, Gohan, and while all were confused, everybody understood. Gohan then took stage, shocking the lot when he powered up, even King Kai all the way from the Otherworld.

Gohan fought Cell valiantly, but had barely any combat strength to counter Cell's attacking procedure. It was up to Android 17 to destruct him, but Cell still remained alive and well. It was all time to kick it off as he then produced the Cell Juniors, who all instantly attacked the other heroes, even Goku. Note, Vegeta and Trunks all turned Super Saiyan to try and pin them down, but Note was the only one doing a thing against them, but still had a huge struggle.

Gohan could not take much more of it, as he started to get angry at Cell's malicious actions. 17 then spoke about how great the world's peace meant to him, and said that Gohan had the power to protect them, and after a rousing speech, he died by Cell's foot. From then Gohan's rage went too far as electricity bolts jolted in every direction. Note felt the ultimate presence of power as a dust cloud dissapeared, showing Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. With his raw power, he easily defeated all the Cell Juniors and next obstacle was Cell himself. It was time for Gohan to end the games at last.

 **What is Gohan capable of when fighting Cell? And what does Note have to do if she wants to complete this mission? All answers to come soon on Part Eight!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Supersonic Fight to Death

**Previously, the Cell Games begun, with Goku and Cell facing off. It then turned to Gohan against Cell, and when it was too much for the young saiyan to handle, he went to Super Saiyan 2. Is this power enough to beat Cell and for Note to finish Mission Two?**

Gohan's electrical aura spiraled around his body as he looked at Cell with a glare of anger. His power shockingly rose to a point were not even Cell could compare to. Still, Cell powered up beyond limits and hit full power, and with it, the true fight of Cell Games was to begin. Trunks carefully handed out a Senzu Bean to every other individual, and all watched the fight from a good distance.

Gohan quickly sped across to Cell as he dodged evey attack that the android had put in front of him. He then countered back easily and crippled Cell in a matter of time. No matter how strong Cell was, Gohan was enraged at his actions and he was much stronger. Note could barely even think about this insane amount of potential that Gohan was putting out. Even at a Kamehameha wave Cell had created, Gohan countered back with extreme amounts of power.

Cell had tried harder and even when he multiplied his power his speed went down, making it even more impossible to attack Gohan. Gohan went for a kick in the stomach and it was brutal enough for Cell to cough up an important part of Cell's perfection, Android 18. Cell then begun to change his form, and he changed to a different structure, with a tail. It was his semi-perfect form, and now his power has depleted darastically, losing over 90% of his power instantly. Gohan still wanted him to suffer even still for his actions.

There was no time to waste, as soon as possible, Cell screamed in impeccible rage as he begun to grow. He had bulged to the size of a ballon almost ready to pop. Cell exclaimed "I wouldn't wanna hit me, kid. I'm gonna blow this planet up whether you like it or not!", and even Gohan along with all the rest were shocked and in denial that the planet was to be destroyed. The tension grew even more as nobody knew what to do at this certain.

Goku looked at Cell, at then turned to Note and the rest. All were confused at what was happening, but Piccolo knew what was happening and din't want Goku to do it, but Goku then said "Goodbye, my friends.", and soon teleported away to Cell, in front of Gohan. Goku knew what he had to do and knew that his son would protect Earth as long as possible. Note knew what was coming now, and before she could say a thing, Goku teleported away along with Cell to the Otherworld, dead forever.

All of a sudden was silent around the valley. Nobody said a thing, as everybody just looked in shock for Goku, who died for the safety of Earth. Krillin managed to speak "Goku... no!", and Gohan screamed for his father's death. Note and Krillin knew it was tough but calmed Gohan down, they had won, or so they thought. They then heard a massive burst and a grieving burst of wind pushing agianst them. Soon an electrical charge came surging out, and Cell appeared, alive with much more power.

Cell laughed maliciously at the heroes, as he almost killed Trunks in a easy beam ray, as he crippled and coughed blood. Vegeta was shocked towards his sons dismay and was enraged, meaning he tried to kill Cell as Ascended Super Saiyan. However, this new and improved Cell had more power than even Vegeta could shove at, and put him to rest and decided to kill him. Gohan had protected him, but was critically injured. Note then charged at Cell for almost killing three of her friends, but put her to the side instantly. What was to come next?

 **Is this new Cell preventing Note's chances at finishing this mission? Or will heroes unite to pull through and win the day? All to come soon on Part Nine!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Centurial Beam Struggle

**Previously, Gohan faced Cell, who was teleported away to the otherworld by Goku. While all were in shock, the worst then came when Cell revived and killed Trunks, and critically injuring Gohan, Note and Vegeta. What is to come now?**

Gohan looked at the malevolence that was Cell, as he clamped his hands together and cupped gthem out, as he threw them back as he charged his Solar Kamehameha. A massive surge of wind flew throughout the area as a massive blue ball of energy burst from Cell's hands. He laughed maliciously as Gohan looked down in shame, he had no way to finish this fight with only one arm.

Goku used King Kai to talk to him in the otherworld easily. He needed to let our one last bit of power to destroy Cell, even with one arm. He reluctantly replied confidently, wanting to protect the world he was born and raised on. He powered up and begun charginghis own Kamhameha wave with his one hand. The air was ominous and the pressure of the two beings was ridiculous.

As this was happening, Note laid in the middle of a mountain around the valley, kilometres away from the scene. She had full of pure rage. He had killed her friends, showed no mercy to the planet, and made a mockery of whatever he came across, because of his own hilarity. He had crossed the line, and he needed to dearly pay. It was no matter to her, until she begun to transform randomly.

The two titans then powered away, launching the blue aura spheres filled with every last bit of energy they had given. It was time to settle the score, and only one would emerge victorious. A huge sphere appeared in front of Gohan and Cell, and a shockwave of energy was pulsing out of ball. From instant procedure Cell was winning, and Gohan tried but couldn't attempt to push it back. Goku told his son that he had to do this for the Earth, otherwise they would be doomed.

Gohan then gathered strength to push it back but Cell just kept overpowering him every time. Soon, Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo had enough, and went to go help Gohan out with it. Krilling, though uneasy at first, then decided to go too. It was too much for them to handle, but Gohan in a fit of rage over hurting his friends accelerated his power above Cell, but again, the android still kept up.

Nothing was working, Cell was too strong for Gohan to handle. Goku tried to help, but it was too hard to manage after a while, and while Vegeta was trying to help, somebody told him to stay back, which he understood. The silhouette disappeared and then sped in a ray of gold. Vegeta looked into the blue ball of energy and smiled, knowing the fight was about to be over.

Cell was about to destroy the world into millions of pieces until somebody came across and aided Gohan. It was Note, but Note had a different aura around her, similar to Gohan. She was a Super Saiyan Two as well, and Goku shockingly though "What? I thought Gohan was only capable of such a thing".", and now Note charged up and said to Gohan "Together! We need to combine all our strength.", and Gohan understood as the duo yelled "KA-ME-HA-ME", and Cell could only say "NEVER!", until the duo of super saiyan twos screamed with all their might "HAAAAAA!".

The blue light from the Kamehameha disintegrated Cell to dust and destroyed every last part of his body into dust. It was over, and the heroes won the day. All the heroes looked at Gohan, and then at Note, realising how they won that day. Note then teleported away after a solemn goodbye and saw Sora, who told her she came fifth place this time, three place higher than last.

Sora then gave the guys some break time to chat with some friends that came over to see them before their final mission, as one other mission was instantly disabled due to technical difficulties. Note was really ready to see the gang and show them hoe exciting it was for them to get to play for themselves.

 **How will the chat with Note's friends go? And what is waiting behind the final mission? All answers to come soon on Part Ten!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Real World Chat

**Previously, Cell was finally fully defeated by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and Note, who both blitzed him with a kamehameha wave al full power. Now, Sora said that all heroes had a call waiting for them soon, but how will Note's transition?**

Note booted up her chat booth so that they could chat with her, but before that something had to be taken into account. After a quick few minutes, the chats were live, with Note chatting with the gang Viola, Basaku, Beat, Forte and Erito. They all took a good look at her and really commented on how she looked, because they just had another clothing swap between missions. And she really embraced the new look as well.

Her blackshirt remained with two white braclets, while her overshirt and coat had extended and turned blood red with yellow braced lines. Her stocking turned yellow with red ends to her feet and her black and whote shoes still remained. She had explained to them it was her final outfit to take on the last mission. All her friends were really interested in her, especially Viola, who really reminisced the idea of clothing for this game.

Note said "I really did hope a few of you could have came along and tried this out. It's extremely awesome to fight alongside the other Dragonball characters, but don't worry, I'm sure when the game is released it should be fine.", and only Basaku commented with "Yeah, I really wanted to take down the bad guys. Oh well, maybe when the game comes around, like you said!", and Note nodded calmly.

Beat then came and said "So how were the first two missions? Easy or tough?", and Note really thought about it and said "Well, they really did give me a run for my money, it was kinda tough to start, but I got to the ease of it! Besides, I really managed to take down the two bosses, which I'm sure you can guess.", to which they all said Frieza and Cell, and Note could only shrug in knowingness due to them being all correct. She knew it was definitely a good time attempt such missions.

It was tough to predict on a scale how easy or hard she fared, but she knew that it was tough even still if it was easy. It was good to see her friends doing well and soon they would be able to do the same exact thing too. And all were really excited to try if they got the chance. Note then replied "I guess anything is possible, and hey, I get more experience when you guys play, so it won't be easy beating me", and all laughed even though she was totally correct at that statement.

Note then said "It was said they will have a show on all of us doing the mission once all of us complete the third mission and record highlights of our successes. Hopefully you'll attend, they said it will be a good show.", and all really were excited to see such a display of action for a good amount of time! Note really though about how good she did battling against the odds and maybe she could do the same for the last mission.

For that, the video chat suddenly ended with goodbyes and the thirty participants came out into the open. It was time for Sora to step up once more. He announced "Well, you all, time to fight against the odds in the final mission.", it was against Kid Buu, and they were with Vegeta and Goku. Soon enough, Sora said good luck to the people and they were all sent to the world were they would face Kid Buu. Note realised if she did this, it would all be over. She left to find her last tough opponent.

 **Is Note going to beat Kid Buu with Goku and Vegeta? And if so, how is her video going to fare after? All answers to come soon on Part 11!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Beginning to the End

**Previously, Note chatted with her friends and compliemented on how her journey was going. Everybody loved the idea and really wished they were there. After, the thirty participants were teleported to the final mission, where the faced Kid Buu. How will this end for Note?**

A raging surge of energy was pulsating around Note's body as she felt a disturbance in the power sequence. She got closer to the action and saw Vegeta looking down into a large battlefield into the valley. Note appeared and Vegeta stared at her for a few seconds and said "Good you made it. We could use a bit of help here with this fiend.", and there Note saw a golden sparking aura of Goku in Super Saiyan 2, and a slim, pink being by Kid Buu. Both were fighting against one another and the intensity was much more than when it was Cell vs Gohan in the previous mission.

Goku really was trying to fight hard against Buu, but it was extremely tough to do so, and Buu was being extremely cheeky along with that added power, and it was angering Goku to no extent. Note wondered what she and Vegeta should do but neither though of any ideas to try and help him with, so they kept continuing to watch from a safe distance, hoping Goku had a plan for this.

The planet's crust then was beginning to form as the fight seemingly continued and soon huge sparks of electricity emitted from the sky that sometimes darkened the whole atmosphere. Soon, Goku screamed into the air as his power spiked to heights further beyond Super Saiyan 2, and he then emerged as a different wafrior entirely. He was now a Super Saiyan 3, and now really ready to fight Buu at his best potential. The duo begun to fight once more, but this time the amount of pressure that was coming from this fight was extremely huge. It was good that Vegeta and Note were far from the battle as then they would feel the surging pressure.

Vegeta couldn't believe how strong Goku was. He admitted that even though he was a prince among any saiyan, he though that Goku had more potential than him, saying in his mind that he was better. But that was soon to change instantly in a few minutes, because as the fight progressed and Goku was using more stamina, his body was completely wearing out. And Note was in shock. Kid Buu then took a good look at the female saiyan before blasting her body into the mountains, which crushed into thousands of pieces a]when she crashed into them.

Goku was in shock over this horrific display of actions, but could not do a thing about his body. After a few minutes, he said "Vegeta, I'm gonna need you to take over for me here, so that my ki can increase as I recover.", and Vegeta instantly understood and took off against Buu as a Super Saiyan 2. Though he gave it his best, he was no match for the perilous pink powerhouse, but his rage intensified his power to great heights, but then he even still stood no match. It was no use. Nobody could touch Kid Buu the way he was, until a massive explosion of power blasted amongst the mountain, to which Note emerged as a Super Saiyan 2.

She declared "Buu, this tyranny is ending now. I have had it with your malicousness.", and soon, she bent and screamed loud into the air, her power bursting into submission. Soon her electrical aura had intensified and her hair glowed bright as it increased in length. A white light enveloped her enitre body as soon as the screaming had ended, and soon the bright light faded, revealing something.

Note's golden aura was accompinied by large pulses of lightning bursting from her body. Her hair was about three times as long as before, and her power had spiked to about four times as much as before. Her eyes slowly opened as she stood against Kid Buu as a Super Saiyan 3, ready for action and to finish this final fight off in an instant


	13. Chapter 12 - Heroine's Final Battle

**Previously, the heroes faced against Kid Buu, and Goku had drained his whole energy in Super Saiyan 3, and Vegeta nor Note could compare. But Note emerged in a massive light as a Super Saiyan 3, ready to take on Buu in a final showdown. Who will prevail?**

Note angrily looked at Buu, who locked in a slight shock but then slightly laughed and beated his chest. Note furiosly sped to Buu and punched him straight away, while declaring "This ends now. You die here by one of our hands.", and she yelled as she threw Buu away to the ground as she charged her Lightning Strike, which when charged connected perfectly with Buu's entire body.

Buu did end paralyzed, and even though he had struggled a lot, his mushy body instantly overtook the electrical pulse. Note's body also did feel depletion like with Goku's, but had enough time to freeze Buu completely for Goku to come up with a strategy to defeat Kid Buu. Goku leapt into the air and breathed slowly with the effort. He raised his hands slowly into the air and in his mind asked all living entities around the galaxy to share their energy with them, as this attack would be Buu's hopeful undoing.

Note powered down and instantly raised her hand in the air, contacting the others to help and speed up this process, as it was going to be big enough and strong enough to defeat Buu in the state he was in. Many of the Z-Fighters helped as many people as possible, to which soon all of the people begun to think and raised their hands to help Goku win, thanks to the help of Hercule.

Soon, the energy was combining together into a blue sphere, which continuously grew effortlessly with the amount of energy the Earth and the galaxy was giving. Soon the sphere was incredibly huge, as many amounts of energy from humans, plants and other things were giving away things sharing bonds to create a powerful attack for Goku to use. Soon the Spirit Ball was made into perfection, and ready to make impact.

Goku then said "Ok, LET'S GO!", and then he chucked the enitre ball at Buu's body and created a massive tension grew within the air. Buu just then broke free of his chilling prison as he then struggle to attempt to push the big sphere back at Goku, which at points after he was succeeding. Goku had lost his power, and it was impossible to push through this rush of defeat.

It seemed to be impossible to do anything, but Note then emerged along Goku and healed him up slightly with her Heal Pulse, which gave Goku more energy, and then his ki spiked instantly. And Piccolo then told to Goku that his power had returned, giving a massive boost and to turn Super Saiyan to deliver the final blow to Buu. Note then left at a distance to get Vegeta and Hercule out of the way.

Buu could not do a thing against the Super Spirit Ball, and Goku said some last words to Buu, saying they may meet once more, before Goku obliterated him into dust and ash. Then the light from the ball evaporated and Buu's energy had depleted instantly, and the heroes once again won the day, and Note's final mission came to its end. Note then said goodbye before heading back to the grasslands.

Sora saw Note after her return, saying that she won the mission by a good amount, so she had came first. She had felt excited and tired, knowing that her journey as a hero for now would take a pause. Sora then let her return to the normal worls, saying that the video about this experience will be tomorrow evening, and was said to dress nicely.

Note soon returned in the normal world, noticing it was completely crowded. She was back to her original clothes before she left, and really looked back on the experience. Her next step would be tomorrow night, which hopefully would go really well. She only could wait to find out.

 **How will Note and her friends enjoy this video? And how is her new life going to fare afterwards? All to come on the Part Thirteen, AKA the finale.**


	14. Chapter 13 - Video of Awesome Adventure

**Previously, Note and the other heroes beat Kid Buu into submission, and ended her journey with a first place finish. She then left the game and unable to contain her excitement, waited for the next day for the video of the experience. How will her friends find it?**

Night had fallen on a clear day in Satan City, as crystal stars around the darkened sheet above appeared in many places. A gym was filled with friends and family members of the thirty participants, around 320 people had shown up, along with Note's friends, as her family were unable to attend due to some problems somewhere. But soon, the show was underway and many people were about to see the excitement behind the Dragonball Heroes window.

Sora then appeared and greeted all the people that could be here for this extravaganza, as this video would potentially change live forever. Sora then dimmed the lights and a big screen appeared, which showed the content for the games. All saw the intro to the video and from there went one by one of each individual that had appeared in the game, and one by one each person came out in a fancy dressling line and then explained how their journey was when they were playing.

Note's five friends watched in awe as they saw many different beings appear through the stages and then revealed their amazing points of view to the entire crowd, and many of the teenagers that didn't make it, like Note's friends, were really excited and wanted to try for themselves once they got the chance. The numbers kept growing as the videos and chats went on and on.

Soon, it got to character number sixteen, and then it displayed Note on the screen, and Basaku said "Here we go guys.", and all five friends watched. It first showed Note in her first outfit, as it showed her facing the Ginyu Force and Frieza, and showed her transformation into Super Saiyan., to which suprised her friends, then to Cell and her in her SSJ2 form, and then facing Buu in her SSJ3 form, all showing her different ourfits. Then the screen faded and a hole appeared, and Note walked out.

She was wearing a slim black dress, green and blue braclets, silver earrings and black high heels, waving to the crowd with her smile on her face. All of Note's friends cheered to her as she lit up the entire gymnasium with her amazing gracefullness. She then went over to Sora with a mic for her and then the female begun to chat about her experience. She breathed slowly as she walked over and took the mic and looked to the crowd.

Note then first stated "Well, what an amazing fate I discovered. I knew I was going to have fun either way, but I really had no expectation that it was going to be so awesome.", and all the crowd could do was laugh. Note then continued "Being the only Saiyan among the thirty it was extremely cool that I was able to grow stronger as the mission went on, but what made it best was doing it with the heroes I could depend on, even though I was the hero in the end of the day, no exception", and the crowd went wild as she waved off to the side with glee on her face.

It came around to the final person who said their words and from there it was a goodbye. All thirty particpants gave a bow to the crowd as the whole room cheered for them, and then the show was over, and all the families and friends went over to the thirty friends and embraced them. Note had her friends come to see her, and all were joyful of her successes in the newest game to be announced.

All five were really excited, and Beat then encouragingly told Note something. He said "Man, I really wish we could be just like you someday. It would be cool being a Saiyan myself, along with a Super Saiyan as well. Wouldn't you all think the same thing?", and all agreed while Note cheerfully stated "You guys are going to love the game. Trust me, it will be a bigger experience than you have ever imagined.", and all five friends walked off to their homes with glee on their faces.

 **The End.**


	15. Authors Notes

Hey guys, AJHay1 here. I just want to say thanks for reading Note and the Herione of Destiny. This one really came to my mind as probably one of the best ideas I have ever made in my life.

I love Dragonball in many ways, and DBH was an exception among all of it. And I really enjoyed making a series based in that, and that really was a pivotal point in my fanfiction career, even if this is my second one.

Next fanfiction will be something pretty special, as it will be an awesome one among the rest. It is actually a remake of a story that I actually previously read, and I will be talking more into this once I release the prologue for this once, so be ready.

Make sure to review fairly on this story, and I'll see ya soon.

AJHay1 out.


End file.
